Rubadubdub, Two chicks in a tub
by Miz Predictable
Summary: Deans biggest fantasy. a bubble bath, two chicks and hot, steamy XXX action. oneshot, just for fun, R&R, and most of all, enjoy!


_**DISCLAIMER: **__Don't own, just hiring for the weekend. _

_**A/N:**__ Hey, just got bored (Again) here's a mini one-shot of Dean and his biggest fantasy come true._

**Rub-A-dub-dub…Two chicks in a tub!**

Dean was tired.

God awful, dead-on-his-feet, sleep for a week, tired.

And horny.

He hadn't been laid in a while, and he was getting pretty desperate.

A few times, he had almost given in to temptation and given himself a good, hard working over, but every time he was about to unzip and flop out, something stopped him.

Dude, you aint some deprived pimply, pre-teen virgin! You're a goddamn hunter! Get a hold of yourself!

And then he'd turn the other cheek and ignore junior, no matter how hard it pushed against his boxers.

Now, he was back in his motel room, after visiting his little brother, who was cooped up in hospital with bacterial pneumonia.

He tossed his keys onto the nightstand and kicked his shoes off, before discarding his many layers of shirts.

Dean looked to the bathroom, and frowned.

There was a light on under the door, and sounds of splashing and giggling met his ears.

He took out his .45 and stalked toward the closed door, reaching out with one hand to turn the knob.

The door swung open, and he jumped in, his gun ready to fire.

"Ooh…Mr. Big man and his gun has come to play," purred one of the women, which were currently sitting together in the motel's over-sized spa tub, bubbles covering every thing.

The one that had spoken first had long, silky chocolate colored hair and almond shaped eyes, the other, a redhead, with high cheekbones and intense green eyes, licked her lips seductively.

"Dean Winchester. Always with the shoot first, ask questions later. Haven't you ever wondered what you would know if you played twenty questions first?" The redhead inquired.

"Okay," Dean agreed, his stomach doing flip-flops at the sight of the two women huddled close amongst all the bubbles.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bath?"

"I'm Katani," said the dark-haired girl. "And this here, is Tahlyah,"

"And we were waiting for you," The redhead finished.

Dean cocked his head. "Why?"

"Because." Tahlyah said with a shrug and a smile. "We've seen you, and we want you."

Well, talk about straight to the point.

"Okay, why do you want me then?"

"Because you're Dean Winchester, and a very _sexy_ man," Katani replied.

Dean allowed a smile to cross his lips. "Well, I must say, I am pleasantly surprised."

Tahlyah's sexy grin widened. "You sit back Deanie-boy. Enjoy the show and we may let you join in,"

The elder Winchester leaned back on the tiles and stared ahead as the two women leant toward each other, about to kiss.

Their lips met, and they began to explored each other's mouth as Dean tried, with all his self control, not to pull out and bat right there.

Katani reached up and brushed the bubbles away from Tahlyah to reveal perfect round, milky white breasts, perky and waiting.

The brunette took them in her hands and began to massage gently, lathering bath gel all over her abdomen, before closing her mouth around her erect nipple.

Tahlyah moaned and ran her fingers through her friend's hair, squirming as she nipped, licked and sucked.

"Oh…god," Dean breathed, not able to take his eyes off her.

"You enjoying yourself, Winchester?" Tahlyah asked, reaching forward to grab Katani's somewhat larger, tanned breasts.

"You have no idea, sweetheart…" He replied, taking a breath.

Water sloshed and bubbles clung to hair and faces as they slid in the steaming water, enjoying each others company.

"Should we get out, 'Tani? So he can see better?" Tahlyah suggested and the other woman nodded.

"Yeah, I think we should,"

They climbed out, showing their curvaceous bodies to Dean, before sliding to the floor.

Tahlyah laid on her back as Katani scooped some bubbles up and rubbed them into her creamy skin, before leaving a trail of kisses down her abdomen and towards her inner thigh.

Tahlyah moaned loudly and arched her back slightly as Katani's flicking tongue explored her.

"Ohhhh, fuck yes…" the redheaded gasped, squeezing her breasts as a distraction.

Unable to withstand the pressure, Dean unzipped the fly and released his beast, so to speak, with a sigh of relief.

Tahlyah's eyes widened, twinkling. "Tani, look," she whispered.

The other turned her head and her eyes landed on Dean, stretched out, stroking his length.

Katani looked up at her friend and with a silent agreement, nodded and crawled over to Dean.

"Hey sweetheart…are you ready for us?"

Dean nodded, as Tahlyah's lips fell on his and Katani's took his length.

The hunter moaned into Tahlyah's mouth as the bustier woman throated his shaft, sucking close to the tip and centre, while squeezing the base.

"Mmmm," Dean moaned, his eyes, squeezing shut.

He reached out and began to fondle Tahlyah's breasts as Katani sat up and straddled him, gently stroking the tip of his cock with her nether-lips.

"Now, that's not fair…" Dean protested, pulling away from the kiss momentarily.

Katani raised an eyebrow. "Who said it was going to be?"

But still, she lowered herself slowly onto him, holding his hips as she did.

Tahlyah pulled away and he slid on the cold tiles.

"Eat me," the red head said, hovering above his face.

Dean grinned then closed his eyes as Tani slid onto him time and time again, with an excruciating slowness that had his mind screaming.

He flicked his tongue around like an expert and Tahlyah squirmed, groaning out loud.

Tani sped up, bouncing up and down on his length, at such an angle that rubbed against her G-spot as rocked harder and faster.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the pressure built deep inside her, then she jumped of.

"Go Tahly." She said quickly.

Tahlyah climbed on top and took over, with more gusto, than Tani had.

She rode him hard and fast, running eager hands across his torso as Tani sat by, finishing herself off.

"Oh…god, Tahly…" Dean moaned as she rushed through. "Harder…"

She ground into him, moaning his own name.

She knew he was about to blow.

"Dean…Dddddean," she moaned huskily, squeezing him with strong muscles.

His eyes clamped shut and he jerked, losing himself inside of her as she reached her own climax, in unison with Katani.

They both cried out and collapsed, spent.

"Oh god…" was all Dean could say as he lay there, breathing heavily.

"Rub-a-dub-dub," Tahlyah said with wolvish grin. "Two chicks in a tub,"

END

* * *

_**Ha! I'm bad…oh well. Review please. Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
